The Leader
by Ashley13
Summary: Oz is back...but he's changed. (R&R!)
1. Part 1

*~*The Leader*~*  
  
By: Ashley M.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Oz is back...but he's changed. (R&R!)  
  
Season: Around 7. (After Tara died.)  
  
Spoilers: Seeing Red, NMR (and any of that Oz left/came back and/or Tara died.)  
  
A/N: I just wanted to try something different from my regular fluffiness. So here it is! Also, it was longer on paper, and better in my head! And I know some of you may be shocked towards the ending, I was too when I wrote it! lol. Though I really did get into to the shockingness of the writing. (Sorry for any spelling mistakes, there's bound to be a few)  
  
Feedback?: y'know I love it. Besides you know you want to!!!!  
  
Dedication: Stephy, Krissy, Lisa, Ally, Ashley-you guys all believed in me! Plus you guys aren't mad at me! lol Oz forever! Pfft...and Amanda and Kelly say I have no imagination!  
  
(Chapters are short, so it won't take long to read.)  
  
ENJOY!  
  
*~*Prolouge*~*  
  
A group of leather-clad young adults-four men, three women-walked down the dark streets of Sunnydale. Stopping a few blocks away from the small club called "The Bronze."  
  
The pack's leader walked up in front, facing them, his eyes hidden by dark sunglasses, his sandy blonde spikes matching his black leather nicely. Then he spoke, his voice smooth.  
  
"Home sweet home..."  
  
Then he lead the group towards the club, a mischievous and slightly sinister grin on his face.  
  
*~*Chapter 1*~*  
  
Willow sat by the bar glumly, ordering a drink and resting her head on her hand.  
  
She looked around, seeing if she could file out anyone she knew. But then again, her circle of friends was kinda limited. The bartender carefully passed Willow her drink, which she took gratefully. A sigh escaped her lips.  
  
"It's just one of those nights..." she mumbled to herself, taking a rather large gulp of her drink, shaking it off.  
  
The pack walked by The Bronze's entrance, shoving the door guard aside as they went, the girls snickering slightly.  
  
They slowly walked through the club, looking as if they moved in unison. Poised, calm, seeming to move with the semi-slow music playing in the background.  
  
Some people stopped to turn heads, but most continued with their business.  
  
The leader abruptly stopped, another sinister grin on his face when he saw the redheaded young woman sulking at the bar.  
  
"Stay here for a sec." he started walking again, the same way as before, running his fingers through his soft spikes.  
  
"Hey babe." he said cooly, sitting on the stool next to her, making sure she was looking away.  
  
The air of a laugh slowly passed Willow's lips. It had been a while since she'd been hit on...by a guy. She turned around to face him, her mouth open to say something, but when she saw him she froze. Her mouth opened and closed slightly, trying to speak.  
  
And she finally did.  
  
"Oz..."  
  
*~*Chapter 2*~*  
  
"Oz..." Willow awe struck, she stared at the man she once loved, how different he looked. Black leather enveloping him, his beautiful green eyes hidden behind black glasses, though his liking for black nail-polish hadn't changed.  
  
He smiled at her, his smile was different, empty...and something else, she couldn't quite put her finger on it.  
  
"Will. It's been a while." He ordered a bottle of beer from the bartender, looking back to her.  
  
"Oz...when did you get back?"  
  
He laughed slightly.  
  
"Pretty much now...me and the gang."  
  
"The gang?" she repeated, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.  
  
"Oh yeah." He looked over at the pack, gesturing for them to come over, while taking a quick sip from his drink.  
  
The "gang" walked over, the same way Oz had, stopping right in front of him.  
  
"Will, this is the gang."  
  
She smiled at them, taking their look in. All in black leather like Oz. And the girls, she couldn't help but notice that they reminded her of Veruca.  
  
"Hey, I'm Candy." One of the girls said, with short sandy blonde hair, gesturing a wave.  
  
"Lexie." another said, with semi-long very dark red hair, nodding a wave.  
  
"Raven." the third one said, with wavy black hair, also gesturing a wave.  
  
The guys also did their introductions, occasionally giving Oz looks.  
  
"So...Oz," Willow said. "This is your new gang?"  
  
"You bet." He took another drink from his beer, smiling that strange smile once more.  
  
"So...Will...how's it been. How are the scoobies, how's Tara?" At the mention of Tara's name Oz's eyebrow rose, looking like he almost knew...  
  
Willow looked down.  
  
"Tara...Tara died...she was shot."  
  
Oz seemed to put on a sympathetic face, she couldn't really tell because his eyes were hidden.  
  
"Oh...I'm so sorry Will."  
  
"No, no it's fine. I've coped...wasn't the best type of coping but yeah..."  
  
"Yeah, I heard about the...Magick thing."  
  
"So, where you guys staying?" Willow quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Uh..." Oz nodded over at one of the guys.  
  
"Alex just got some hotel rooms..."  
  
"Oh." she was expecting for him to say "Nowhere" or "My van." So she could maybe let him crash at their place.  
  
"But...uh...the guys could take the hotel...and maybe I could stay with you?"  
  
Willow's eyes rose, it was like he read her mind, she shook off the thought, there was no way Oz could do that.  
  
"Um...sure I guess, as long as you're okay with it?"  
  
"Yeah, the guys are fine." He nodded over at them, then looked back to Willow.  
  
"So, you wanna go?"  
  
*~*Chapter 3*~*  
  
Willow and Oz had walked back to the Summers' home, pretty much silent, neither saying anything.  
  
"So...pretty much nothing's changed...I'm in Buffy's old room..." Willow showed him around briefly, both walking up the stairs to her room.  
  
"So...um...did you want the bed? `Cause I can take the floor..." Willow suddenly got nervous, she didn't know why. It was just Oz, the man she used to be able to trust about anything, the one she loved more than anything...  
  
"I think about it too sometimes..." Oz spoke all of a sudden, taking off his glasses, looking at her.  
  
"You keep doing that..." Willow said, not even sure she was speaking.  
  
"What?" he laughed slightly, once again the strange smile on his face.  
  
"Oh..." she looked as if she just noticed she had said something.  
  
"You just keep...thinking...it just seems like you know what I'm thinking..."  
  
"You still have that cute imagination of yours..." his voice was smooth, though she detected sweetness concealed within.  
  
Willow started smiling, looking into his eyes. They were different too. They seemed the same when you didn't try to look hard, but really, they seemed empty, hazy even. Oz used to speak volumes with his eyes...now she couldn't even detect an emotion.  
  
"Are you okay?" His voice was different again, but more recognizable, gently and considerate.  
  
"Huh, oh yeah...it's just I thought...I mean you're..."  
  
"I'm not what you expected...different. Am I right?"  
  
"Yeah...you've just...changed y'know."  
  
"People change..." he looked away slightly, going into one of those 'deep thought' moments.  
  
"Feelings don't..."  
  
Willow's eyebrows rose slightly, staring over at him. She started thinking, what was he talking about? There was no...  
  
Then a thought popped into her mind.  
  
He's right...  
  
"Oz I-"  
  
She didn't get to finish.  
  
Oz quickly leaned in, capturing her lips with his.  
  
She was momentarily shocked, but found herself kissing back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Oz kept her close, never breaking their kiss.  
  
Willow abruptly started acting on sudden impulse, laying down on the bed, bring Oz with her.  
  
*~*Chapter 4*~*  
  
Oz swiftly strolled out of the Summers' Residence, meeting up with the pack who were waiting for him right outside. They started walking in silence, Oz slipping  
  
his sunglasses back on.  
  
"Everything fine?" one of the guys asked him, staring straight ahead.  
  
"Just peachy..." Oz also started ahead, his face expressionless.  
  
"And the girl?"  
  
Oz didn't answer.  
  
"You didn't..."  
  
Oz glanced back briefly.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
They all went silent again, walking back up towards The Bronze, almost invisible in the ebony of night.  
  
*~*Chapter 5*~*  
  
One of the pack walked up to Oz, gesturing towards a vampire leading an innocent blonde young-woman into the back. He smirked, gesturing for the group to follow them.  
  
The young blonde shrieked as the vampire leaned in, baring his fangs, and penetrating her delicate flesh. Agony overcame her senses, finding herself not able to scream again.  
  
Suddenly her attacker was gone, nothing but a pile of ash floating in the air. She opened her eyes to see a group of young adults, on blonde one holding a wooden stake. A long sigh of relief escaped her lips.  
  
"Thank you..." was all she was able to get out, still awe struck herself.  
  
Before she could say anymore she felt two of the young men grab her arms, holding her still. Her eyes glanced around franticly, landing once more on the young blonde man in front of her.  
  
Oz gently slipped off his glasses, looking back up to her. His eyes were nothing, pure ebony, soulless.  
  
She tried to scream again, but her voice caught in her throat. Oz moved towards her slowly, a sinister smirk on his face.  
  
Slowly his fingers elongated into claws, a deep growl emerging from his throat.  
  
"You're welcome..."  
  
Oz then went in for the kill.  
  
*~*Chapter 6*~*  
  
The sun filtered through Willow's windows, her eyes fluttering open. A smile appeared on her face as she looked over at the man laying next to her. Oz was already awake, gently stroking a lock of red hair from her face. He'd always remembered how the early morning sun had shone and made her glow.  
  
Willow slowly moved into her lover's arms, closing her eyes briefly.  
  
"Morning..." Oz whispered down to her, kissing the top of her head gently.  
  
Willow smiled.  
  
"Morning..."  
  
"How long have you been up?" Willow looked at him, staring in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, not long."  
  
Willow leaned up, pulling him into a gentle kiss, pulling the her part of the sheets up slightly.  
  
"Will somethings up-WHOA! Sorry didn't mean...backing away now..." Xander walked through the door, backing out again.  
  
Willow and Oz had immediately ended the kiss, looking at Xander.  
  
"When uh-uh you're uh-done just-uh-downstairs-Buffy wants to talk." Xander looked away nervously, closing the door.  
  
"Wait...Oz here? Why?" Buffy was sitting on the couch next to Dawn, both staring at Xander.  
  
"I dunno. I kinda left when I saw them...in bed...together." Xander's face also had a slight uncertain look on his face.  
  
"Wait. They were together. As in...together?(!)" Dawn almost jumped from her seat, not believing what she was hearing.  
  
"Dawnie, calm down..." Buffy started to move towards her.  
  
"No! I won't calm down! I mean what about T-"  
  
"Hey Willow!" Xander cut Dawn off seeing Willow and Oz walk down the stairs.  
  
Dawn pouted slightly, her eyes slightly narrow at Oz.  
  
"Oz." Xander nodded a hi, everyone still staring at them.  
  
"So...Oz...I-uh I like the look...it's um...a leather thing..." Buffy struggled for teh right words, giving up after a while.  
  
"Hey guys..." Oz looked around, not looking that nervous.  
  
Buffy gently nudged Dawn, who still looked upset.  
  
Dawn sighed.  
  
"Hey Oz..."  
  
"Dawn."  
  
"Uh...so, Buff. What's up?" Willow tried to change the subject.  
  
"Oh yeah." Buffy suddenly went somber. "Last night, a girl. She was killed. At The Bronze."  
  
"Vampire?" Willow asked Buffy, also quite uncomfortable.  
  
"No. She was mauled..."  
  
"Mauled? Like by an animal or something?"  
  
Dawn gave a little laugh, all eyes fell on her.  
  
"What?" Buffy looked at her, her face stern.  
  
"How blind are you guys? Mauled-Animal. Ring any bells?"  
  
They were all silent.  
  
"Werewolf! Geez..." A grin appeared on her face.  
  
"And it just so happens we have one right here..."  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy forced Dawn up from her seat, moving her into the dining room.  
  
"What the Hell are you doing?"  
  
"What? All I'm saying is we know who the killer is...and we should get rid of him." She quicly glanced into the living room.  
  
"Dawn. This is Oz we're talking about. Okay. We all know you don't like him. But y'know, that doesn't mean you can blame everything on him. So just chill out."  
  
Dawn gave a little 'huff' and started up the stairs towards her room.  
  
Buffy sighed moving back into the living room.  
  
"Sorry about her. Y'know how she can get." Buffy apologized to Oz, taking a seat back on the couch.  
  
"Oh, no problem."  
  
"So Buff. What do you think we're dealing with?" Xander said, breaking the brief silence.  
  
"I dunno...well, not gang up on Oz or anything...but I think we may be dealing with a werewolf."  
  
"But there wasn't any moon last night how could-" Willow was cut off.  
  
"There doesn't necessarily need to be a moon. I myself can change whenever I want. They could've just...y'know learned the skill like me." Oz informed the group, running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Well, do you know if there's any other werewolves in town?" Buffy looked at him, her face still serious.  
  
He thought a moment.  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay then. Um...Xander, Dawn, and I'll go check out the Bronze, and you two can be on research duty kay?"  
  
"So what exactly are we looking for?" Willow sat down by her laptop, brushing some hair from her face. Everyone had already left for the Bronze, leaving Oz and Willow alone.  
  
"I dunno." Oz came up behind her, looking over her shoulder.  
  
Willow slightly shuddered at the feel of his warm breath on her neck.  
  
"Hmm...how about...this," she quickly typed in a phrase about monsters and mauling.  
  
"It's just that it's bugging me...we don't even know what this is..."  
  
"It's probably something you've never faced."  
  
"Like what?" Willow was still looking at the computer's glowing screen, until she felt Oz's hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Me."  
  
*~*Chapter 7*~*  
  
Willow gasped as she looked up at Oz. His eyes once more black, empty, souless. Evil. That's what she had seen before.  
  
"Oz...what..."  
  
A small sinister laugh escaped Oz's lips.  
  
"The one time Dawnie's right, and you guys ignore her. Not that smart Rosenberg."  
  
Willow stood up from her chair, slowly inching away. But before she could get anywhere Oz had grabbed her, throwing her to the ground.  
  
Willow had managed a short scream as Oz moved over her, that sinister grin on his face once more.  
  
"Oh, don't worry baby. I'm not gonna kill you...I've got other plans."  
  
Tears were in Willow's eyes as she stared up at him.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"What happened? What happened is that I left, for you, then in less than a year I come back, and you're having fun as a lesbian lover! It wasn't even a year Willow, shows me how much you loved me."  
  
"I did love you...I still do!"  
  
"No, you don't. I'm just rebound from your dead girlfriend."  
  
"So all of this..." Willow's mind filled with thoughts.  
  
"Just an act."  
  
"Your new gang?"  
  
"Oh, now that's true. Wolves. We're a pack. And I'm the leader." The last part was more of a a whisper.  
  
"So you..."  
  
"Killed the girl, yep."  
  
Willow's face showed true terror, nothing more. Tears stinging her face.  
  
"So all of this was just a game? Come back so I could fall in love again, so you could break my heart again?"  
  
"You're still as smart as ever..."  
  
Willow swiftly moved her hand up, fast tendrils of red energy sprawled from her finger tips, throwing Oz a few feet through the air. She started to get up, until she saw him standing back up, good as new.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Still using magic to fight your battles huh?"  
  
"Oz, please..." Her eyes were pleading, she gently inched against the wall behind her, leaning against it.  
  
"Please ain't gonna cut it this time." Oz swiftly moved up to her, trapping her to the wall with on of his hands on either side of her.  
  
"Ah don't worry Will. It's not that bad becoming one of us. Actually it's kinda fun."  
  
Willow's breathing was coming out as jagged whimpers, she closed her eyes, waiting. But it never happened. Her eyes fluttered open again.  
  
Oz was just standing there, his eyes turning back to normal after he looked down.  
  
He looked back up, his eyes just as she remembered them from such a long time ago.  
  
"Oz..." she gently reached up her hand touching his face briefly. He pulled away from her, rushing towards the door, seeming to be unable to keep himself together.  
  
From the threshold he looked back, his figure poised once more, the eyes still colored, but empty, emotionless.  
  
"Be seeing you soon."  
  
And he was off, Willow still standing by the wall, her breathing heavy, closing her eyes momentarily.  
  
THE END  
  
(not sure if I can continue lol. Out of ideas.)  
  
(Feedback please! lol-remember, my first 'un-fluffy Oz story, so be kind!) 


	2. Part 2

*~*The Leader-Part 2*~*  
  
By: Ashley M.  
  
A/N: Okay, just to clear things up for this part(chapter.) In this part think Becoming pt.1 all those flashbacks. Due to people asking questions, I'm fulfilling those in flashbacks.  
  
*-*-*-these equal end and beginnings of flashbacks, I'm not specifying dates and places. Most of this story is flashback, as I don't wanna go on with stunned Willow at the moment, more of an Oz POV...but not in POV form. You should get it easily. And thoughts are rather in ~'s or italics. This part's REALLY short, it's just about how Oz became all evil and stuff `cause I've gotten all those questions about "how come Oz is in the pack..etc. Sorry for any spelling mistakes!  
  
Dedication: Stephy, Lisa, Krissy, Ally, Ashley-same as last time.  
  
No imagination my @$$! lol.  
  
ENJOY!  
  
*~*Prolouge*~*  
  
*-*-*  
  
He walked down the dark alleys of L.A, his van and things back at the Hyperion-home of Angel Investigations. He'd made sure Angel or any of the crew to swear they'd never tell any of the scoobies he'd been here. He kept wanting to turn around, seeing Willow around the corner. Before, when he'd left the first time, his love actually grew more. Memories clung to his mind, consuming him, only just not real.  
  
And when he'd seen her again, all those memories came to life, the love, the emotion, the raw passion that had once coursed through them both...then...the heart break. He was always so intoxicated by these memories his dreams were real, not just figments of imagination. Soft kisses attached to soft lips, her scent almost upon him always.  
  
~God damnit Oz, stop it. Stop moping around feeling sorry for yourself. She's happy...with another woman.~  
  
Willow being in love with another woman just showed how much he had hurt her. She'd rather date a member of the same sex than be hurt by one of the opposite. Oz started to go into one of his angry thought moments again. He'd been thinking of this constantly, and had always done this.  
  
Suddenly he threw his arm out, punching the brick wall beside him. Oz kept his cry to himself. It had actually made him feel better...for about a second. His knuckles were bleeding and bruised, probably a few broken. He didn't care. His entire body was aching, bruises, scars, all recent...he ignored. The pain seemed comforting, taking his mind away from his long lost love.  
  
Before he could think of it more there was a rustling from deeper in the dark ally. A group of figures emerged, cloaked in dark night.  
  
*-*-*  
  
*~*Chapter 1*~*  
  
Oz sat quietly in the back of The Bronze, his mind a blur of memories. Why had he come back...he should've known this would happen. But part of him had to see her again...and part of him wanted to hurt her for the past years he had spent alone, a monster, a prisoner to himself. Sure he had his pack, but they were nothing but cellmates. Being away from her had basically caused the wolf to surface, making him a human monster...while his old self was buried deep inside of him, locked out of the world's wondrous rays.  
  
He remembered how he had first met the pack, how welcoming they had seemed, how understanding they were. He remembered how the original leader had seen great things in Oz, strength, courage, bravery, passion. And how he had chosen Oz to lead the pack when he was killed by a small gang of demon hunters, who were also Oz's first kill as the leader.  
  
Oz remembered how addictive the irony taste of blood was when he had killed them. More intoxicating than the taste of Veruca's blood had been...he was hooked.  
  
Every now and then something deep inside him would tell him to stop, that it was wrong. He knew it, but the evil inside him was to strong to subdue, the wolf had surfaced, and there was no way to drown it once more.  
  
But somehow today it had.  
  
He was so close to payback, when the wolf was gone, and he was back again. But before he could do anything drastic about it, the reigns he had had on it were gone once more.  
  
*~*Chapter 2*~*  
  
Willow sat on the couch, a wrap around bandage on her ankle, a small Band-Aid on her forehead. She stared straight ahead, almost coma like.  
  
"I don't understand..." Xander started while Buffy quietly cleaned up the slight mess Oz's attack had made.  
  
"Oz did this? Oz...the laconic insightful guy? I mean how could he change f- " He was cut off.  
  
"People change Xander." Dawn leaned against the door framing to the entrance of the living room.  
  
"I told you. I told you all, and you wouldn't listen." Dawn's face remained stern, her voice angry, but never raising her tone.  
  
"Dawnie please..." Buffy started moving towards her.  
  
"No!" Dawn's voice still didn't raise. "You guys never listen to me. And I'm usually right too I just-"  
  
"Stop it." Willow's voice was barely like it usually was. Full of sorrow and disbelief.  
  
"Will..." Xander started, sympathy in his eyes.  
  
"Please...just stop it okay..." tears started falling from her eyes.  
  
The room went silent, all eyes on Willow.  
  
*~*Chapter 3*~*  
  
Oz continued reminiscing about the past while, every now and then a flash or two of Willow's aghast face clung to his thoughts. Part of him felt terrible, unworthy of life. The other joyous, loving the scared look in her eyes.  
  
But one thing was for sure, he needed to see her again. To do what he wasn't sure. He would let fate settle that.  
  
END  
  
(Sorry so short, but it answers some questions, more to come!)  
  
(Feedback needed!) 


	3. Part 3

*~*The Leader-Part 3*~*

By: Ashley M.

A/N:SEVEN YEARS later I've gotten curious to see if I could even attempt to write anymore…through out the years I've continually gotten reviews, e-mails and comments about my stories…especially this one. I wasn't even 13 years old when I wrote this, and many of my other stories…quite literally it was a phase in my life. I was an obsessed tween with a budding talent of writing…unfortunately I have grown up. I am now 19, I no longer write…and to be honest I may have lost all my knack for it. I'm doing this as a venture for myself…and also to those few commenters who read my stories and weren't just other tweens in love with Oz…but actual readers in it for the literary aspect of my writings. I am sorry if I disappoint…I must confess it's been ages since I've even watched an episode of our beloved BtVS…

It's very short…but this is all I could do at the time. I have no idea if I will continue or not…I was just curious.

Oh and italics =thoughts.

Chapter 1-

Oz strolled the lone street, literally empty save for himself due to the hour; it would be sunrise in less than 3 hours. He had been walking all night; Sidewalk to sidewalk, street to street. If one has noticed him, they'd probably assume he was enjoying the clear night air, or maybe admiring the strange beauty that these planned suburbs of the word held, but Oz hadn't noticed a breeze or a perfectly manicured landscape all night. He was thinking. He did a lot of that. Think.

_This isn't that hard Oz…You came here for a reason…You know what you have to do. Why are you letting her get to you? Don't you remember what she did to you? _The logic of his thoughts made so much sense. Of course he remembered, every fiber of his being remembered. The searing pain of heart break still resonated in his veins and nerves, as it had for so many years. He had sworn to himself he wouldn't be that weak creature he was before; the one who let her do this to him. He was strong, he was an animal, he was a killer.

So why did he feel like this? Why in that one moment at the house had he stopped? It was his moment, his chance for revenge. He had every opportunity to bite her…maybe even kill her if he hadn't been careful. He could've ripped her life as she knew it away from her in a second, just like she had to him. He was what he was because of her…because of her choice. He was an empty shell, living life for no purpose but to be what he was- a monster. She would've been there with him too…if he hadn't stopped himself.

Why? Why did he stop himself? He was about to finish the job, then he heard it; that barely audible sound that escaped her throat, a whimper. That helpless innocent sound she had made instantly bought him back to the past. Those nights he would hold her and protect her from whatever evil they were dealing with that night, or tend to her when she had been hurt by one of them, she would make that noise when she needed him, when she loved him.

An indescribable sound ripped from somewhere deep inside of him, from someplace he didn't even know existed inside of him anymore; a sound of pure frustration, anger, and agony. It rang throughout the once thought empty cavity of his heart, and he halted his step. What was wrong with him? The night they had spent together was nothing but an act, a farce. He felt nothing much more than carnal pleasure between those sheets with her, pretended to enjoy holding her that morning, feigned affection when kissing her hair…her soft, fiery locks, which still held its scent of green apples, and what only could be described as Willow…_What are you doing. Stop. It meant nothing…it was an act, something to lure her into your trap…_Just like all of his prey from the past. Something his former Alpha had taught him so long ago.

"The key to a successful kill is to create a false sense of comfort. It's always so much more rewarding to see the flicker of betrayal in their eyes before you finish the job. Brutus had the right idea all along Daniel…"

He had been right too. Seeing that pain in Willow's eyes had been unbearably enjoyable. Sensing her fear and anguish had his blood pumping and the beast in him roaring. He had been ready, so ready. Oz sighed, and continued his stroll down the dark road. The thought of why no vamps had come out to attack him barely flickered through his mind before he remembered. His blood was tainted by the wolf…no vampire in their right mind would want that running through their veins. He lit himself a cigarette, something to occupy his hands with, and continued his tread on the concrete.

What was he going to do? What was he supposed to do? It wouldn't be long until his pack found him, and found out he was going soft. They'd destroy him for sure. What kind of Alpha-dog couldn't even take out one red-headed girl? He needed to make a decision, and fast. He couldn't just leave, that would make him look weak, and he was not weak. He needed to see her. Seeing her would make the choice for him. Whether his anger got hold of him first, or his til-now defunct heart…something would happen.

And before he even realized it, Oz was standing on the pavement in front of the Summers home; The lights out, the neighborhood silent; only him staring at the building, his pale skin practically glowing in the fading moonlight. He took a deep breath, and let out an even deeper sigh; then Oz, the leader of his pack, the murderer, made his move.

Chapter 2-

Oz took a couple swift paces onto the lawn before smoothly and silently launching himself up onto the tiled roof of the home. It took less than seconds for him to reach her window, it was cracked open, he almost chuckled…it was like she was waiting for him. He gracefully slipped in, slipping under her lace curtains, and landed soundlessly on the carpeted floor. Then he watched.

The first thing he thought he would feel was anger, angst, the urge to make her feel that everlasting burn under his skin that she had given him years ago; but as he stood there watching her snuggled up under her sheets he couldn't help but smile. He felt something strange, something warm; he hadn't felt warmth like this in years. What was happening? No. He knew what it was. And he knew he couldn't do anything to stop magic this powerful, no one could. He took a deep breath. He knew what his decision was.

END.


End file.
